Fluff, Fur and Sand
by Trinity1998
Summary: The Rabbit just wouldnt leave him alone, no matter what he tried she always popped back up and he's sure she just winked at him. For now no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to the fandom, so I hope this at least half way good.

Pitch had fallen onto the floor the second the girl sprayed with him that canister of, whatever it was.  
He was surprised the girl could even she him, she was after all rather old.  
Pitch had been originally drawn to the complex because of the burst of fear that radiated from it, later it turned out to only be the girl watching horror movies.

Not a very good source of energy, as the girl's fear would only last for a moment, the night if he was lucky, but at least it seemed his nightmares had no interest in following him here, which was the only reason he had stayed, now he wasn't so sure he made the right decision.  
As he rolled around the floor in pain, to add insult to injury she stepped on him, then fell to the floor in way that he was sure would have made up for his troubles, if he had have been able to see it, that is. Right now he couldn't see anything, highly disturbing, he needed those only that but a strange fluffy thing was assaulting his fingers.  
Slowly his vision returned much to his relief and he quickly turned his attention to his hands where is attacker was, a medium sized rabbit too bold for it's own good, nibbled slowly at his nails.

Now he remembered, this was the rabbit that had brought the girl into the room in the first place.  
"Shoo" He growled, snatching his hand away from the creature, why must he be followed by reminders of defeat at every corner?  
Without missing a beat the rabbit hopped swiftly onto his legs to chew at his pants.  
He shoved her off, she turned her attention to his shoes.

"What point of_ shoo_ don't you understand"  
The rabbit paused to looked up at him with blank blue eyes, before returning to her chewing.  
Pitch sighed "Is it the norm for your race to annoying?"  
He could have sworn the rabbit winked at him.  
Turning away he decided to ignore his little furry problem for the moment and focus on his much bigger furless one.  
The girl had to be somewhere in the room.  
Sure enough after scanning the room briefly he spotted her sprawled across the floor a few feet away seemingly unconscious.  
He frowned, well at least that was solved, now all he needed to do was leave, the girls parents tend to hear.  
The rabbit suddenly stopped chewing and looked at him intently, continuing to ignore her he stood and walked to where the back door last was.  
Pitch had gotten a good distance from the complex when he realized the rabbit was following him. He shooed her again, she looked at him innocently waiting patiently until he started walking before following after again. It went on like that for some time until finally Pitch saw some bushes and tossed her into them after that it seemed the rabbit lost interest in him.  
It then he decided it was time to go home, surely, his nightmares had calmed down by now.

By the time Pitch reached the entrance to lair it dawn and his nightmares where nowhere to be seen as they where most likely sleep. but strangely there was a pile of black sand around the entrance, and oddity, but odd things always happened around his home, it was then that he felt a light tug on his robe, looking down he almost screamed in anger as he saw the tan rabbit chewing at his robe, but then he remembered his nightmares didn't take very kindly to being woken up, he quickly flicked the rabbit off only for her to come bouncing back seconds later.

A/N I love rabbits so much, I had to write a one shot about one, the bunny's name is Sand beetle.  
and I now want to add at least one more chapter to this story.  
Tell me what you think! Critic is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

My attempt at accents and trying to stay in character.

The Sand beetle refused to leave his lair, he had tried many ways to rid himself of her, from sending her back to her owner to tossing her off a cliff-A low one- that over looked a lake, each time she returned announcing her presence by chewing some part of his garments. He had recently resorted to locking her away inside one of the cages which seemed to work for a few hours before she squeezed through the bars. At the moment she sat chewing at the leg of the chair he sat in.

He shot her glare, she winked in response. Then he got an idea one that was sure to rid him of his bunny problems.

* * *

North was sitting in his office carving a small toy car, when Phil opened the door carrying a large box.  
"Vhat is in box?" He asked, curiously as he never got mail.  
Phil shrugged placing the box on his desk, he grumbled some things and North nodded  
"It was just at door?" He looked at the box thoughtfully before carefully piling it open.  
Sand beetle hopped swiftly out shaking her floppy ears.  
North looked at the rabbit in surprise, "Vhere did you come from? "  
He and Phil looked into the box hoping to find a note of some form, but there was was nothing, a low crunching sound brought their attention back to desk top where the car North had been carving was nothing more than a small of dust.  
"Naughty rabbit!" North scolded placing Sand beetle on the floor, she bolted out of the room. Phil grunted, North gasped "You are right Ve cannot let her get into the workshop. "  
Sand beetle bounced onto a table where a line of unpainted planes lay she quickly set to work at chewing their wings. when she heard the large and yeti coming down the hall she quickly jumped into the hoard of elves at the corner of the room, screamed in silent horror and she chewed cheerfully on their bells.  
"Dhere is rabbit, quickly! " The large man yelled.  
Sand beetle moved swiftly from the elves and bounded giddily to the next part of the workshop.

* * *

Pitch's Nightmares were not happy, apparently they had quite liked the annoying rabbit and now circled below him, angrily chanting about the situation.

_We want the bunny back!_  
_We are bored!_  
_Bring bunny back!_  
_Yes,Back!_  
_Back!_  
_Back!_  
Pitch had long since plugged his ears, which did little to block out the noise, that where acting like annoying little children.  
_Back!_  
Pitch groaned "Fine, I will get the rabbit back!"  
_Yay!_ they cried in unison, their master kneaded his forehead.

* * *

With the help of Jack and several other yeti's they managed to catch Sand beetle, but not before she managed to do significant damage to a nice amount of toys.  
North sighed deeply, looking down at the makeshift cage in his arms that held the rabbit.  
Sand beetle looked up at him innocently.  
"Where'd she come from anyway?" Jack asked.  
North shrugged "Vrom box."  
Jack looked confused "A box?"  
North nodded, he was feeling quite confused about the rabbit's origins himself.  
There was a knock at the door, the three looked at each other in question, before rushing to answer the door. North arrived first, so he got to open the door.

* * *

A nightmare had insisted on coming with him to retrieve the rabbit, it bounced anxiously as he knocked on the door.  
"Calm yourself" He demanded the creature.  
_No, knock again!_  
"No!"  
_Yes!_  
"I said no-"  
The door swung open revealing a surprised North who was very conveniently had the accursed rabbit, Pitch decided to avoid the confrontation that sure to and go straight to the point.  
"I'm here for the rabbit."  
_Bunny!_  
North looked confused "She is yours?"

"In a way," Pitch replied, hoping North would refuse to give the rabbit back, she'd probably make a great gift to some kid.  
The nightmare snorted impatiently, wondering why it was taking so long to get their bunny back.  
_We want bunny back!_

North barely glanced at the rabbit before nodding cheerfully "Vell, if she's yours by all means take her!"  
Pitch sighed, snatching the winking Sand beetle out of his arms, it seemed like he was going to stuck with her while, maybe he could try to send her another Guardian.

A/N hope you liked it tell me what you think please and if spotted any errors I'd like to fix them :)


End file.
